Take What's Left of Me«
by Airica Adriene
Summary: AU It was blaring on his iPod. [She loved that song.] He really did want to talk to her. [She needed to talk to him.] He wondered what she would say. [She thought he had a wonderful singing voice.] Roxiri 1SH0T.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or that song. You know. Nick Lachey. What's Left of Me. Or iPods. Or Days of Our Lives.

Summary: It was blaring on his iPod. She loved that song. He really did want to talk to her. She needed to talk to him. He wondered what she would say. She thought he had a wonderful singing voice. Roxiri oNeSH0T.

A/N: Um… insert author's note here. Go Roxiri. Yep.

»Take _What's _Left _of _Me«

Roxiri oneshot

_Hey, it's Roxas. I can't answer my phone right now; it's probably on silent or something. Or I left it on the table. Never mind. Leave a message._

"Roxas! Pick up! I know you're there!" Kairi shouted into her phone. Why didn't he ever answer his cell phone? She knew where he was. At the park. Listening to music on that iPod of his. Why'd Sora have to get that for him for his birthday? He never turned it off now. He always was downloading new songs. And it usually didn't matter if he liked the song or not. God, he was an idiot. Idiot for doing that, idiot for being such a slob, and an idiot…

For **breaking up with her. At the restraunt. For no reason.**

Roxas felt the vibration of his cell phone in his pocket. He didn't bother to pick it up. It was Kairi, he knew that. She had tried to call him about… hm… twenty… the phone rang again… twenty one times. When will she give up? He sighed and turned his iPod up a little louder.

Kairi sighed. She might as well just put a light jacket on and get him in the park. But she decided not too. What was it she was going to say? What did she _want _to say? If Roxas was to answer, was she just calling to say hi? Had she had something to tell him but forgotten it all along? She had called him exactly twenty one times, all in a row. And she had no idea what she was going to say to him. Kairi sighed again and turned the TV on. Great. Soap operas. Well, it was the only thing left to watch. She kept it on Days of Our Lives, forgetting to remember to tell Selphie what happened on this episode. She sighed a third time.

Roxas slowly slid his cell phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open. "'You have twenty one messages,'" he read out loud. He laughed. She did need to talk to him. Roxas ran a hand through his spiky blond hair. He probably should call her, or she'd probably kill him. Except for the fact that she probably knew where he was. He checked his watch. 1 o'clock. Exactly. Kairi was probably doing her regular routine. Watching random soap operas. That was usually what she did at one. Watched television. I probably shouldn't interrupt her, Roxas thought, turning his iPod's volume down.

Kairi stared at the phone, hoping that maybe it would ring. But it didn't. Maybe she should try and call him again. No. He wouldn't answer. That was a fact.

Roxas kept staring at his cell. The iPod shuffled to another song. Roxas kept staring at his cell phone, whispering the words to himself for no reason.

_"Watch my life pass me by  
in the rearview mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes  
yeah…"_

Roxas didn't bother to sing the chorus. Who was he kidding? This was his song. His and Kairi's song.

Kairi kept staring at the phone. Why wouldn't he call? It wasn't like something happened to him. Right? Oh, no. Something couldn't happen to him. Nothing! She needed to call him again. She quickly dialed his number

Roxas felt the phone vibrate in his hands. What was the point in answering? What did she want to say? What was he going to say? He thought for a second. The words were so close. He could feel it. The song was about to go into chorus. The phone stopped vibrating. Roxas quickly hit redial.

The phone rang. Kairi's eyes lit up as she looked at the Caller ID. It was Roxas' cell phone number. She smiled and answered.

"Hello?"

Roxas knew exactly what to say.

_"And I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have  
What's left of me_

Falling faster  
Barely breathing  
Give me somethin' to believe in  
Tell me it's not all in my head

Take what's left of this man  
Make me whole once again…"

Kairi smiled. Her favorite song. She laughed. Sora was such a liar; Roxas _did _have such an awesome singing voice, as Sora had said otherwise. She sighed as she walked over to the couch and listened to the message he was saying through song.

Roxas smiled listening to her laughing and her sigh. He kept singing.

_"'cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
You can have  
All there's left  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
What's left of me…"_

He felt that he didn't need to finish the song. She knew what he meant already.

"You really mean that?" Kairi asked softly, taking a light breath.

"'course I do," Roxas said, still smiling. "Look, I'm sorry. I was too… I don't know. No excuse. Drunk? Busy? Mental? I don't know. Never mind. You want me to come to you?"

"No. I-I'll just… I'll get you," said Kairi, who was running to get her jacket.

"So you did know where I was, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Kind of obvious." Kairi could still hear the song playing in the background. "Okay, I need to hang up. Um… wait right where you are?"

"Sure."

"Okay. I'll be there in a second." Kairi hung up the phone and ran out the door, fumbling with her keys. She opened the car door and slipped in. God, it was cold outside. Though, what do you expect in the beginning of March? Kairi forced the keys into the ignition and started the car. She pulled out of the driveway with a smile on her face. And five minutes later she was in the parking lot of the park. Roxas was sitting on a bench in his usual mess-of-an-outfit, plus an oversized denim jacket, listening to his iPod still. Kairi took a deep breath. She slowly opened the car door, forgetting to turn the car off. Roxas stood up immediately in Kairi's presence. Instinct, he presumed.

They stared at each other for two minutes straight, right into each other's eyes. Roxas' vocal chords were finally able to produce some sound. "H-hi," he stuttered, watching her face color turn from olive to deep pink. He felt his own skin warm up as well.

"Hey," she said back. Who knew this could be that hard. Kairi cleared her throat as she tucked a piece of red hair (that had originally been in a small ponytail) behind her ear.

Roxas took a deep breath. Oh, no, here he goes, she thought. Her face burnt.

"Look, Kairi, I'm… I'm so, so, SO sorry," said Roxas, who was still struggling to find some words. The song had basically explained it. He thought about singing it again, but decided not to.

Kairi watched him think for a second. "Go ahead," she said with a chuckle, knowing what he wanted to do but couldn't.

Roxas smiled. Her giggles were like music. He knew what he had to do. And it wasn't sing. He ran up to her, paper white teeth gleaming, and pressed his lips against hers. Roxas held Kairi's face in his hands. Kairi pressed her own lips against his.

Their lips separated. Roxas was still holding Kairi's face in his hands. "Kairi, I really am sorry," Roxas whispered. Kairi just barely nodded in reply. "It's all right," Kairi whispered. "It's fine now."

"Right."

Roxas's iPod shuffled again. To that song again. Kairi sighed. Roxas just smiled. The iPod was still turned up. Kairi began laughing as Roxas began singing again.

" '_cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have  
What's left of me…"_

"For you," Kairi whispered slowly into Roxas's ear, "anything."

fin._  
Takes what's left of me_


End file.
